Through her eyes
by fibbermegee
Summary: an alterative ending to 'together always' a dream (happy ending) that was written to help get over season 6 finale. Beckett does the unthinkable to Castle on their, what was suppose to be the happiest day of their lives, now it's up to Castle to make things right. Please read 'together always' first then this one. Tell me what you think of them. (story 14).


**Note:** "Through her eyes", was written after my friend Stephanie had her dream of both Castle and Beckett. She had another one she wanted me to write, a continuation of 'Together always'. It starts out the same as "Together always" with Beckett, and Martha talking right before a wedding...this time the dream had a twist and had a somewhat happier ending. You should read "Together always" first. This one though is through the eyes of Beckett hint the title. **Bold words **are to show where in the episode this comes after**.** Thanks to the person who wrote out the transcript. The words in **()** are where I inserted what she told me that she experienced in her dream-just to give you that realism.

* * *

**Through her eyes**  
**June 13th 2014  
by fibbermegee and Stephanie**

**The dream begins in the interior of Castle's Hampton's House-one of the rooms upstairs. (third person view-like you would watch them in this episode-hopefully many have.) **

**BECKETT: Martha, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am to you and Alexis for … for putting this all together.**  
**MARTHA: And I want to thank you, for making my son so very happy. Martha holds out a box. I brought you something. In case you didn't have something blue. BECKETT opens the box. It's a pair of sapphire drop earrings.**  
**BECKETT: Oh, wow. They're … beautiful. She turns to the mirror to put them on.**  
**MARTHA: They were given to me by my mother to wear on my wedding day and by her mother before. Only women of substance have worn these gems. They've been waiting, Katherine. For you. BECKETT takes a second to look from herself to MARTHA behind her in the mirror.**  
**BECKETT: I'm so honored Martha, thank hug.  
****MARTHA: Oh darling, they're exquisite on you.  
BECKETT'S phone rings. BECKETT: Oh, excuse me. Beckett looks at the ID and swoons a bit It's him!**  
**MARTHA: Well I will leave you to talk to your groom. I'll be outside.  
MARTHA leaves and BECKETT answers the phone.  
BECKETT: Hey lover. How close are you?**

(Castle, in his tux is standing outside with mountains in the background, at an altar like area between pillars that was set up. Next to a water fountain statue of a woman playing with her children. The smell of freshly cut grass and flowers blooming in the area)

"Look out the window, I'm only twenty feet away." Beckett walks to the window holding her phone to her ear and looks out. Sure enough there standing at an altar looking area between pillars right behind rows of chairs was her husband-to-be. Mountains in the background make the perfect setting. "I see you, do you see me?" Castle waves at her. "See I'm the one," _that you are._ Beckett thought to herself. "Am the man waving at you. I will see you down here soon. And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles and they hang up.

Beckett looks out the widows a few seconds longer. Taking in a deep breath. "I can't believe this is really happening...I never thought," she said out loud to herself as she smiles. "I never thought I met a man who would know all of me and except me. Who would stick by me who...loves me for me...why am I talking to myself..." She turns from the window and heads to the floor length mirror next to the dresser. Stares at herself in the mirror and twirls one more time.

"I wish you could be here with me mom," a tear slides down her cheek. "to see my wear." she lifted the bottom of the dress that she was wearing, her mother's dress. "It brought you years of happiness with dad. I just hope I get that same happiness with Castle."

"You will sweetie now go and start your new life with him."

"Mom?" she turns around. No one's there with her. Then a knock on her door.

(This is the part of the dream that is through the eyes of Beckett, she talks to you the reader.)

I heard the knock at my door, okay the door to the bedroom where I was. This is an extra bedroom in my fiancée house. Bang, bang.

"Kate," Lanie, my best friend's voice, rings out. I'm excited, if she's knocking then my father has come to give me away, to my husband-to-be, Richard Castle. The man I feel in love with like five years ago.

"Kate," she calls again, this time louder.

"Yes, I'm coming." I answer back as I open the door for her. She stands there in a lovely green dress, holding out her hand for me to follow her.

"Your father is ready for you downstairs," Lanie gives me the once over as she smiles at me. Her face is glowing with excitement too. How can she not as I twirl around once again in my wedding dress, okay it's my mother wedding dress but still, I love it.

"Oh my goodness, you look fabulous girl. Now come on let's get you married, before I change my mind and marry you myself."

"Lanie," I had to laugh at her, she was always joking with me about Castle. She always wanted us to be together and today it was happening. I myself couldn't believe it. Here I was just minutes away from getting the fairytale that I was meant to have. Both of us were to have, see we have been though a lot just to get here.

"I'm just saying...You look amazing, Castle's one lucky man."

"Lanie, you're making me blush." I had to turn my head some for I did feel like I was blushing, as we continue down the hallway towards the staircase.

I see both my dad, Jim and Castle's mom, Martha whip their heads around to watch me, dressed in my mother's wedding dress, one that my dad brought over here cause mine was destroyed in a water leak at my apartment, as I descend the main staircase. This whole house was like a mansion compared to the apartments that I was used to living in. Lanie stepped right up behind me. "Dad." I call, a few steps from the bottom. I thought that I give him the honor of walking me down the last few steps. I reach out to take his out stretched hand. He clasp my small hand in his as he helps me down the last step. I see Martha gliding blocking my view, from what I don't know. Maybe Castle is standing near by and she doesn't want him to see me just yet.

"You look so...so beautiful in that dress." my dad says, as I watch a tear slide from each of his eyes. This must be really hard on him. I guess it would be for any father who was giving away their baby to a new man.

"Like a princess from a fairytale." I hear Martha add. Do I really look like one, I know that that is how I feel. My fairytale was coming true and now, right at this moment I felt like I belong in the world. I found my place, I was able to really be loved for who I was.

"You think so." I glance up at Martha, smiling at her. I was finally excepted loved by others, well another family. I felt over the years like Martha had become my second mother, she was caring, loving and she was someone I came to be close to.

"Thanks." I add. Martha always knew how to make me feel as part of her family, way before her son and me started dating. Did she know that I would be here with her son I mean. Did she have the gut feeling that we would end up together. I always wonder, if mothers had that feeling.

"You always, do. Your mother would say the same thing...you look..." My dad's words ring out in the air.

"Dad stop it or you'll make me start crying as well." I see him lower his head. Did I just say the wrong thing? "I can't..." he sniffs, Oh no, he's thinking of her, my mother, I grab in a hug to comfort him.

"Oh, dad I..." I want to tell him that I'm sorry but he starts talking again.

"She always wanted the best for you and..." a pause..."she wanted to plan this day for you." Tears form in my eyes as I continue to hug him. "She would be so happy for you. I'm happy for you. My baby deserves to be happy."

"Let's go before," Lanie voices her opinion as she steps closer to us. I can see how see wants us to hurry up but I don't want to rush this moment. It's moments like this that I will remember the most. "The day is over."

I can smell the fresh air and newly say cut yard. You know the blooming smell in the beginning of the new season, as my dad walks me down the small aisle arm and arm to meet my husband-to-be. No there was no music playing, "here comes the bride" I didn't want that, I know that's part of what makes a wedding special but our wedding is just like this. "Oh dad this couldn't be more prefect." I comment as we walk arm and arm.

"I can't believe my daughter's getting married today." he sniffs, glancing over at me as we get closer and closer to the front of the altar. He unlocks his arm from mine and tells me, "Go join your fiancée," he nods in Castle's direction. "And into a life of happiness." I came to a halting stop. As I feel that something's not right, I gasp at the sight that I see. Horror, pain etch across my face as tears burst out of my eyes flowing down my cheeks like rivers. In shock I stand there watching, just watching, staring at the altar. Staring at the man that I love now engulfed in fiery orange and yellow flames, with his arms stretched out to me. I have to get to him before.

"Hold me my love." I hear him call to me. I ran to him.

"I'm here always." I grab him in a hug as fire consumes me but I don't care I must save him. I hear the whoosh and my body is on fire, I scream in agony right along with my lover as we...I find the strength to tackle him and we roll and roll. I was hoping this would put the fire out and I wouldn't be too late.

We tumble over each other, screaming out in pain. I feel my skin burning as we splash into the pool. White smoke goes in the air. I hear people are screaming to get us help, to out of the pool along with the distant sirens. I look over at my lover floating up face down in the water. Not knowing anything, I touch his face to turn it so I can see his eyes. Some of his blackened chard skin flacks off as he says the words "together always." His eyes close. I feel someone take my hand.

I scream in pain as I feel my skin too peeling away. "AHHHHHHH,"

(this is where the dream goes back to third person view)

"Ahhhhhhhh..." could be heard as Castle was straightening his cloths for the hundredth time in the full length mirror downstairs.

"Dad you're going to be fine." Alexis tells her dad helping him.

"It has to be perfect." Castle said. "It just has to be." He turns his head, he thinks he hears the faint yelling.

"Ahhhhhh..." came again this time louder.

"That's Kate. Something's wrong." He quickly glances at he daughter then bolts for the stairs. Lanie and Alexis dash up the stairs right behind him. Lanie rushes ahead of Castle when they arrived at the landing to the second floor. She stops, Castle almost runs over her.

"Lanie I have to go in there."

"No, I'll go..."

"But that's my..."

Lanie places her hands softly on his chest. "Exactly." She gives him a smile trying to comfort him. "I'm the maid of honor and besides...you can't see her just yet..."

"I don't care about that, I care about her." he whines.

"If I need you I'll come and get you. alright." She removes her hand from him. "I promise."

Alexis takes her father's hands. "I..." he begins to protest to her again, why he shouldn't be the one that was with her.

"Come on dad," His daughter tries to get him to move, "Lanie knows what she's doing."

He glances at Lanie, half smiling, Lanie could tell he was faking it. That this scream was upsetting to him too. He then looks back to his daughter, sighing he takes a few steps turns giving Lanie was last look with his best puppy eyed look that was starting break her heart. She shook her head.

"if..."opens his mouth to protest again but saw her face and shut it.

"I promise I come and get you first, honey." she reaches out and touches his arm.

Alexis leads him away, downstairs.

Not hearing any more noises from behind the door, Lanie knocks softly. "Honey, it's just me. I'm coming in."

She found Beckett, her best friend sitting on the edge of the bed, in the bedroom crying." She walks slowly up to Kate. Kate turns her head up towards the footsteps that she heard and sniffs. Lanie stares at her for a few seconds, noticing that her friend had been crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong? What was all the screaming about?" Lanie tries to sit down by her friend but Beckett gets up and moves. Ignoring the question Laine just asked her Beckett starts to pace the room. "Tell me what's wrong girl?" Lanie continues to talk to her. "You were so happy less than an hour ago. What changed?"

"Everything." Beckett finally answers her, turning her head away. She blinks taking in a deep breath. "I can't do this."

"Do this, do what?" Lanie asks her with a confused tone in her voice.

"This," a pause, "I just can't..."

"Do this... what?" Lanie turns her head some. Making sure that she heard Kate right. "Marry Castle...I thought..." she could hear Beckett sniffling once again at his name. "Tell me why?"

"Today," Beckett shot a look in Lanie's direction quickly. Lanie could see more tear welding up ready to let loose. She watches Beckett walk to the window. Beckett glances down out the window, "Everything, the venue, the dress, everything." She once again starts to pace the room letting tears flow down her face.

_I didn't really like that other dress,_ Lanie wanted to say to her but held that comment to herself. This was Beckett's day after all.

"And than..." she heard Beckett continue without hesitation like she was ranting just to herself.

"And then what?" Lanie asks. Beckett sits next to Lanie, placing her hands over her eyes, trying to hide her tears but Lanie knew that there was more on her friend's mind. "Kate what's got you so shaken up?"

"Tell me you wont laugh."

"What?" she takes her friends hands, "When have I ever laughed at you?" Beckett glances up at her. "Whatever this is that has you...on edge...is no laughing matter. I see it in your eyes. Did something happen between you two...did he..."

Beckett shook her head, "No, not him...well not exactly..."

"What?" Lanie was getting confused, it was either him or not. Kate lowers her head, then starts to tell Lanie everything. From the beginning. "Three days ago..."

Lanie didn't interrupt her once.

"Oh sweetie." Lanie places her arms around Beckett, hugging her tight. Beckett begins to weep again. "There, there sweetie." Lanie tries to comfort her. Beckett lays her head on Lanie's shoulder. "That's why..." Lanie thought she heard her say.

"It was just a nightmare, nothing's going to happen to the two of you." She rubbed Beckett's hair. "So today didn't go as planned but you're not just going to give up, you can't, you love him too much." She pushes Beckett some so she could look into her friend's eyes.

"I can't do this," Beckett shakes her head, then gets to her feet. "Will you tell Castle..."

"Tell him what? That you're not going to marry him cause of a nightmare?" Lanie gets up so she could stand by Beckett. "Kate, you are not going to be one of those run-a-way brides, that's not like you." she places her hands on Kate's shoulders.

"I just can't do this, not this way." Beckett sniffs.

"All these people showed up for you," Lanie points to the window.

"That's just it, all 'his' people." Lanie just stares at her.

"So that's..."

"Will you tell..."

Lanie grabs her friend in a hug, "As much as this pains me I will," she steps back some. "I'll think of something."

"Take Castle aside...tell him in private to met me."

"Met you where?" Lanie asks, half smiling at her.

"He will know."

"Alright sweetie, I just can't believe that you are doing this."

"Lanie I need this." Lanie nods, not quite understanding why her best friend was running after all this time.

"So you're really going to walk out on your wedding day."

"You know why..."

"That I do. I just can't believe you would do that, you need to talk to your groom."

"You told me you would tell him."

"And I will, I promise, being your friend I have to honor your wishes, this is after all your day."

_'your day'_ the words sank into Beckett's mind. _yes it is._

"Kate," Lanie places her hand on Beckett's shoulder one last time, then winks. "Take the back stairs."

"Thanks,"

"That's what friends do."

Beckett leaves Lanie in awe.

"What am I going to tell all those guest. and how am I going to tell the groom that his bride was on the run. All she told me was to tell him to met her...I wonder where that is. Maybe Castle can tell me." Lanie says to herself as she now is alone in the big room. She sighs, "I guess I better go now...Kate," she looks at the ceiling. "I hope you know what you are doing girlfriend."

**downstairs: in a living room area of the Hampton House**

Martha was watching the guest from the window. She could tell that some of them were fed up and about to leave. "Guests are walking out. What's taking the bride so long." A frustrated Martha calls to Castle, as he sits on a couch in the living room, next to his daughter and Jim. He throws a 'I will kill you' looking death glare at his mother.

"Mother, I'm not worried about the guest, I'm worried about my..." He wanted to say 'lover' something both called each other in bed. "Kate," he swallowed looking at his daughter.

"She's talking to Lanie." His daughter whispers to him, "This could take a while."

"Maybe I should go up there," his mother said from the first step of the stairs.

"No!" Castle shouts to her in a deep growl. "Mother no more meddling."

"I never once," his mother's eyes tear up.

"Dad," Alexis slaps him on the leg. "Gram," she got up and went to her grandmother. "He didn't mean it." she faces her dad with a disappointed look, "He's just upset."

"Sure he did meant it, I see it in his eyes." Martha calls as she walks to the kitchen area. Alexis follows her, shaking her head. Castle put his hands to his face, up against his eyes.

"Great look what I've done," he sighs, "Now I got everyone upset." He gets up from the couch too and starts to pace once again.

"I know my daughter, when she talks to Lanie this long, something isn't right."

"I know," Castle stops and faces Jim Beckett, Kate's father. "I should be in there with her what groom wouldn't be." he shuts his eyes for a second. "I'm going up there to see her."

"No wait." Jim softly says touching Castle's arm. For out of the corner of Jim eyes, he sees what he believes to be someone on the staircase. "Wait a few more seconds." Castle hesitates then sits back down. "I don't know if I can stand it much longer."

"I don't think that you will have to son." Jim points to Lanie who was coming down the stairs. Castle jumps up expecting to see Beckett right behind her.

"Where's..." he asks with a worried look on his face as he move his eyes towards the stairs.

"um...about that..." Lanie starts. She glances from Jim to Castle and then back.

"Lanie is my daughter."

"She's fine." She nudges closer to Castle. "Can we talk in private for a minute?" She whispers.

Castle knew that tone, something spooked Beckett. "Sure," he looked down at her. Both Castle and Lanie walk out of the ear shot of Jim and Martha.

"That's never a good, when the maid of honor takes the groom aside like that." Jim, who was staring at the two of them, secretly talking to each other glances at Martha.

"I just hope that everything's okay with the two of them. Kate has known to..." but before he could finish the thought, Castle races out the door.

"Hey, where's my son going?" Martha asks, looking straight at Laine, like it was all her fault.

"To catch his bride." Lanie let out.

"Oh no, my daughter really is a run-a-way bride." Jim thought as he worst fear was coming out. He was ready to walk out the door to follow them.

"Mr. Beckett," Lanie walks up to Jim. "Please, let your daughter and Castle talk."

"If he can find her." Martha comment under her breath, just loud enough for Lanie to catch it. _oh he will Martha he will_. "They both need this time alone."

**in the park miles and miles away:**

"Kate," Castle calls, seeing the only person in the whole park wearing a wedding dress. Beckett sitting on a bench lifts her head at her name.

"Castle...Rick..." She runs up to him. He opens his arms to catch her. "I'm so sorry... I just."

"shh...it's okay." he sighs, "Lanie told me enough."

"I just... I couldn't do it after..." she steps back from him. "Now, you're gonna hate me."

"Hate you?" he questions, "I've always hated you..." He chuckles putting a childish grin on his face.

"Casssstle," she drags out his name, "That's not..." She had to smile at his goofy face.

"A smile, that's what I want to see."

"But I ruined our special day. The one that everyone worked so hard to give us...me...I never." she swallows.

He puts his hand up to her face lightly touching it with his finger tips. "Look maybe today is ruined but not forever. I love you Kate and if this wasn't..."

"I love you too." she responds, "I just..."

"So today wasn't the best but look we can't...give up, that's the deal. We will make this work."

"Castle," she places her hand over his mouth. He takes a deep breath, and mumbles through her fingers, something that sounded like a 'yes'.

"Just hold me." She wraps her arms around his waist.

"Not like that," he says taking her hands in his moving them up to his neck. Then he gathers his bride in his arms, cradling her walking towards the swings. Their swings.

"Why wouldn't I hold you...you're my baby and always will be." He sits in one swing, laying her across his lap. Then he bends his head down kissing her. "Now and forever."

"Castle, stop you're..."

"It's not like..." A couple of people who saw them kiss clap.

"Now that's a way to kiss your bride." an older gentleman comments as he walks by them. "Good luck on your wedding day." He winks at both Beckett and Castle.

"Thank you sir, I know that I will..."

"Utum..."

"We will."

**the end...see a happier ending. Please tell us what you think-even if you didn't like it.**


End file.
